


Forbidden

by madaboutasoiaf



Series: 2014 Arya x Gendry Week [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AryaxGendry Week, F/M, Overprotective Brother, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madaboutasoiaf/pseuds/madaboutasoiaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of AxG Week. Forbidden</p><p>In which Jon warns Gendry off his sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> I have fiddled with the ages just a little (only a little).

Gendry thought Jon had completely gone off the deep end when he gave him a warning to steer clear of his sister. Gendry frowned at him in confusion.

“I have no interest in Sansa,” he replied.

Jon looked at him in a knowing way.

“I am not talking about Sansa.”

He and Jon became friends while at school. Gendry got along well with Arya Stark, probably just as well as he got along with Jon but he had not thought of her in that way. She was four years younger than them, much too young for him. Yes, he told her she looked nice when he saw her dressed for the school dance. She did look nice. He was so used to seeing her in sweatpants and baggy sweaters.

Arya looked at him as though he poked fun at her at the time.

“I look stupid.”

_Did I make too much of a fuss?_ Now that he recalled it he might have commented on her perfume too. _I told her she smelled nice._ The memory made him go a little red. He did not know why given he did not want to date her. _She would hit me if she thought I even considered it._

A year passed after that warning, then two and Gendry saw little of Arya. They moved in different circles for quite a time until Gendry ended up with Jon moving into his place. Gendry knew Jon never truly got along with his stepmother. He was happy to let Jon live with him while he finished college. The only problem was that when Jon moved in, he inherited Arya’s company as well.

“Are you going to eat that?”

Gendry almost jumped out of his skin. He had been in the kitchen for a little while, not hiding exactly but not exactly eager to subject himself to Jon’s expression whenever Gendry looked at Arya Stark sprawled on his couch in very short, shorts and a baggy t-shirt which still looked good on her. The warning Jon gave him was not forgotten but it was getting a lot harder to tell himself that he needed no warning. She had entered the kitchen so quietly he did not hear her approach.

“You can take it,” he replied.

Arya smiled at him as she picked up the pizza box. Gendry tried and failed to stop himself watching her while she carried it through to the living room. She was taller now and her hair had grown longer, a mass of dark curls hanging down her back. At seventeen she no longer looked like a girl. She looked like a woman.

“You should join us Gendry,” she called out. “The game is on.”

He knew he couldn’t keep hiding in the kitchen. He might make an excuse to go somewhere but it would look strange. He made his way slowly into the living area and found Arya sitting with Jon. She rested her head on her brother’s shoulder, her dark eyes bright with interest while she looked at the television. Jon smiled at her indulgently while she cursed at the referee and dropped bits of pizza topping in his lap.

“Tell him to join us Jon,” Arya prompted.

Gendry almost felt as though he was intruding. Jon looked at him with those same dark eyes of Arya’s and gave him a nod.

“Join us. You have spent an awful long time in that kitchen.”

Gendry did as they asked thinking how ridiculous it was that he felt so out of place in his own home. He sat on the other side of Arya on the couch. She promptly began to curse at the TV again and Gendry trained his eyes on the screen and tried to relax.

That proved to be rather difficult. Arya kept up a running commentary and she did not stay still. One moment she climbed over Jon to fetch soda, in the next she leaned over Gendry to retrieve a sweatshirt she had discarded at some point. She did not put it on though so Gendry was subjected to her almost in his lap for no apparent useful purpose.

_She still smells good._

The thought entered his mind unbidden and he could not call it back. It became worse when she wriggled to sit closer to him and point out all of ways in which the players might be positioned differently to change the likely outcome. Gendry did not care about sport any more. He was consumed by her hand on his arm and her leg touching his.

Before the end of the game Jon had become very quiet, Gendry felt increasingly uncomfortable and Arya seemed completely oblivious. As it turned out looks could be deceiving. She picked up the remote when the game finished and switched the TV off. She leapt up, grabbing boxes and bottles and began to walk to the kitchen.

“I will help you clean up Gendry.”

Arya stood looking at him so Gendry got up and followed her into the kitchen. He half expected Jon to follow him but his phone rang. Gendry stood beside Arya awkwardly while she ran water and offered him a tea towel to dry dishes.

“What is going on?” she asked.

Gendry made himself look busy with putting the rubbish in the bin.

“Nothing,” he said quickly.

“I thought we used to be friends,” she said uncertainly. “Did I do something wrong? Jon keeps saying I didn’t and that I need to leave you be.”

Gendry could not look at her.

“You did nothing wrong.”

He startled when she flicked him with water from the sink.

“Then tell my why you are being so stupid!”

Gendry had to grin despite himself. Arya had not called him stupid in such a long time. He never thought he might miss it.

“I’m not being stupid,” he told her. “You are the one flicking water.”

She grinned back at him.

“You are not even wet.”

He saw it coming and dodged this time when she tried to splash him again. He caught her around the waist and she began to laugh. Gendry laughed as well until they slipped in the water she had splashed on the floor. Arya landed on top of him and Gendry struggled for breath for a moment.

Arya looked into his face with a concerned expression.

“Are you hurt?”

He shook his head, hoping it was true. She moved a little and Gendry did not know whether to wish for her to stay or hope she got up. The dampness underneath him was uncomfortable and he thought his tailbone might be bruised but Arya’s lips were barely an inch from his. He tucked her hair behind her ear and his fingers lingered for a moment at her face. She leaned a little closer then Gendry heard Jon clear his throat.

Gendry did not know when the phone call ended. He sat quickly, knocking Arya off of him and muttering an apology. Arya seemed to bounce to her feet quickly, far quicker than he did and her gaze flicked between Gendry and Jon. Gendry no longer knew where to look. He looked at his feet instead.

“Did you warn him off?” Arya’s voice was deathly quiet.

Gendry wanted no part of this conversation. He escaped the kitchen but he still heard them. Jon was making excuses.

“You are my little sister.”

Gendry smiled at her response even though his face felt like it was burning.

“Jon you have to stop doing this. I can take care of myself.”

He almost wanted to keep listening but he expected it might become even more awkward. Instead he made his way outside. He did not get very far before Arya caught him. She looked flushed and he guessed she must have run after him. She stopped just in front of him and began to look a little nervous.

“Both of you are stupid,” she said indignantly.

Gendry began to mutter another apology, not quite sure what else to say. It died on his lips when Arya stepped closer and took hold of his hands.

“What were you going to do before Jon interrupted?”

It seemed like a challenge. Arya looked a little uncertain but she kept her eyes on him. He thought back to what he knew of her, of how she always compared herself to Sansa and how she seemed so bold in all things but this.

_If I reject her I will not get another chance._

He pulled his hands from hers and she bit her lip. He could see her disappointment. He cupped her face instead and she smiled before he leaned down and kissed her. He felt her grip the front of his shirt in her hands. When he pulled away she looked a little shy.

“I wanted you to do that for a long time,” she admitted.

Gendry knew Jon waited inside. He expected an uncomfortable talk in which he would be threatened with all manner of things if he hurt Arya. His living situation might be awkward for a time but Arya was flushed and happy and when she kissed him again he decided none of it mattered.

_Arya is worth it._


End file.
